


Dripping

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica growls at her then. Allison laughs and unbuttons her jeans, pushes them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Teen Wolf: Allison/Erica - drip by fresh_brainss @ drabbletag 5 ; femslash100.livejournal.com
> 
> I've no idea where this came from like what the fuck was I even thinking?! This is my first time writing smth so explicit and dirty so beware of you know... the blood and everything. btw I was halfway to deleting it, but I thought that there might be one person who would like it so here it is

It' a surprise, the easy with which Erica lets the hunter to crowd her against the stall, to force her legs apart and step forward. It feels only natural for Allison to push a little bit more.  
  
Erica's panties are already damp and her pussy is dripping around Allison's fingers. She mewls quietly and squats down, rubs her clit against her palm. The hunter feels her pussy throb and bites back a moan as she follows the movements and pulls out.  
  
Erica growls at her then. Allison laughs and unbuttons her jeans, pushes them down. She wears boxers because she prefers pads. _The tampons are bad for your health Allison only wear them if hunting._  
  
She pushes them down and remembers that she hasn't shaved in two days. Well, that's the way wild things are. She pushes Erica's head between her thigh, the first lick makes her sigh.  
  
Erica slides her arms around her and grabs at her ass, supports her as she pushes her face in Alison's crotch. The hunter leans one hand on the stall and squats down. She hears all of the squelching noises and wonders how much of it's spit, slick and how much of it is her own blood coming out. Erica parts her folds and pushes two fingers alongside her tongue. Her thigh start to shake, fuck- she can feel her cunt flex-  
  
She opens her eyes only to see Erica licking her lips, her eyes shine bright with satisfaction.


End file.
